Quand la 10ème génération rencontre des ninjas
by yukiko-yu
Summary: Résumé : (l'histoire ce passe après la bataille contre Bermudes et pain) Alors que la 3ème grande guerre ninja était proche d'éclater, Naruto et le team 7 sont en pleine mission : Konoha a trouvé un ancien laboratoire d'Orochimaru et a donné comme mission à la team 7 d'enquêter dessus. Pourtant ce laboratoire n'est pas vide, loin de la! Et qui est ce mystérieux garçon?
1. Chapter 1: la disparition de Tsuna

Naruto et KHR ne m'appartient pas même si je j'aurais aimé.

* * *

Maison des Sawada:

C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée et tout à fait calme dans la maison des Sawada, enfin si tout à fait calme signifiait un petit déjeuner dans le bruit et les disputes.

« Mama j'en veux encore ! » Lambo tendit son bol à Nana Sawada pour avoir du riz

« Lambo laisses en aux autres ! » I-pin gronda l'autre enfant

Pendant ce temps Tsuna était perdu dans ses pensés et il ne remarqua que trop tard que Reborn avait mangé toute sa nourriture.

«-Reborn!

-Dame-tsuna tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre ! Un patron de la mafia on ne rêvasse pas ! »

* * *

Point de vue de Tsuna :

Depuis ce matin j'ai comme un pressentiment, quelque chose dans le ventre qui me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose. J'avais vraiment envie de rester dans mon lit ce matin, car cela fait seulement 2 semaines que les batailles et je ne veux pas encore rentrer dans des conflits. Cependant Reborn m'a obligé à me lever non sans quelques explosifs. Alors que je mangeais mon petit déjeuner un mal de tête et l'impression que quelque chose allait ce passer s'intensifiait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait ce passer ? Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensés je vis que mon assiette était vide :

«-Reborn!

-Dame-tsuna tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre ! Un patron de la mafia on ne rêvasse pas !

-MMm… » Mince comme j'ai mal à la tête !

« Tsuna que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Reborn

« -J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Reborn je pense que aujourd'hui il ne faudrait pas sortir

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Dame-Tsuna, tu as école aujourd'hui et tu as déjà assez manqué les cours ! D'ailleurs dépêche-toi sinon tu vas arriver en retard. » Je tournai la tête vers l'horloge :

« Mince Reborn tu aurais dut me le dire avant ! » Je sautai de ma chaise pris un pain grillé et le mis dans la bouche, je pris mon sac mis mes chaussures et sortis. En sortant je vis Yamamoto en train de rire et Gokudera en train de lui crier dessus, comme d'habitude. Je m'avançai vers eux et leur souris :

"Ohio, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto

-Ohayo Tsuna !, me sourit Yamamoto en se tournant vers moi

-Ohayo juudaime ! » Alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'école avec le chemin habituelle, les rires et les cries habituelles, mon mal de tête s'intensifia d'un coup. Quelque chose arrivait je le savais mais où ?

« Tsuna ? Ça va tu es tout pale ? (En voyant que je regardais frénétiquement tout autour de nous Yamamoto changea son épée en bambou qu'il portait toujours sur lui en épée) Tsuna qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Il y a un ennemie ?

-Umm… Je ne sais pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose allait arriver là maintenant, en plus je sens qu'on nous observe… » Alors que Yamamoto et Gokudera, qui lui aussi avait attrapé ses dynamite, se préparaient à combattre, je vis foncer à toute vitesse sur Gokudera. Instinctivement je le poussa le plus loin possible, et puis je fermai les yeux en sachant que quelque chose arrivait sur moi. À peine avis-je fermé les yeux que je me fis absorber par quelque chose, et puis je me sentis vaciller et le m'évanouis.

* * *

Point de vue de Yamamoto :

Alors que nous nous préparions pour nous battre je vis d'un coup Tsuna pousser Gokudera et le temps de réagir à ce qu'il se passait, Tsuna fut engloutit par ce qui semblé être le bazooka des 10 ans. « Tsuna ! »

De suite j'entendis un 'pouf' et la zone où se trouvait Tsuna fut envahit par une brume rouge, je me jetai vers où il se trouvait précédemment mais quand la brume se dissipa il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucune trace de vie, pas de bazooka, pas de Tsuna, comme si rien ne c'était passé »

«- Juudaime ? Juudaime ! Où êtes-vous ?

-Gokudera , est-ce que c'était bien ce que j'ai vu ?

-oui, cela ressemblé au bazooka des 10 ans mais nous savons tout les deux que le seul qui existe est celui de Lambo et Tsuna lui a reprit le temps qu'il grandisse, et la donné à Reborn donc cela ne peut pas être ça !

-Gokudera calme toi, il faut aller chercher Reborn, j'y vais reste là au cas où Tsuna reviendrait. » Je courus vers la maison de Tsuna pour trouver Reborn et tout lui raconter. S'il te plait Tsuna faite que tu sois en sécurité !

* * *

Point de vue de Gokudera :

Cela ne peut pas être vrai, juudaime n'a pas put disparaitre ! Alors que j'avais pris mes dynamites je sentis quelque chose me pousser, je tombai plus loin et le temps que je réalise que c'était juudaime, il avait disparut. Si j'avais vu ce qui arrivait sur moi juudaime ne m'aurait pas sauvé, si j'avais été plus fort juudaime n'aurait pas disparut, je suis un bras droit vraiment minable… Non il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça Tsuna ma protégé, maintenant c'est à moi de le trouver.

* * *

Point de vue de Reborn :

J'aurais dus surveiller Tsuna, j'aurais dus écouter Tsuna et son hyper-intuition ce matin. Si je l'avais fait Tsuna n'aurait pas disparut. Mince Dame- Tsuna où est tu ?

* * *

Voilà c'est mon premier chapitre de ma première histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plut, je le trouve un peu cours mais je vais peut être me pencher sur le chapitre 2 et le poster aujourd'hui, il se peut aussi que je le rallonge je verrais. Bon voilà si vous avez des conseilles à me donner, votre avis sur ma fiction ou même juste si vous avez aimé laissez un commentaire. La prochaine fois, nous serons avec les personnages de naruto alors see you next!


	2. Chapter 2: le laboratoire

Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu plus de devoir que je pensais donc je m'excuse

Je remercie Akayui, ReimaChan, aranley, flavien et misa2 de suivre ma fanfiction, je suis trop contente que vous l'ayez lu ! Etj'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre.

Naruto et KHR ne m'appartient pas même si je j'aurais aimé.

"parole"

**pensé**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le laboratoire d'Orochimaru

Tsunade était assis sur se chaise entourée de plusieurs piles de documents qui ne demande qu'à être signé mais qui au vu de la poussière dessus avaient été là depuis plusieurs jours. Trois adolescents attendaient tous debout devant le bureau de l'hokage, l'un des deux garçons ne tenait plus en place il avait des cheveux aussi blond que le soleil et des yeux d'un profond bleu, au contraire du blond l'autre garçon avait des cheveux et des yeux aussi noir que la nuit. La fille à côté d'eux avait d'anormale cheveux court rose et de beaux yeux verts, tous les autres formaient la nouvelle team 7 et ils avaient tous un bandeau avec le signe de leur village, konoha, gravé dessus.

"Au mais sérieux qu'est-ce qu'il fait! il aurait être là depuis 2h. En plus c'est notre première mission depuis que le village a été attaqué!" c'est à ce moment là que Kakashi eu la bonne idée de rentrer par la fenêtre de l'hokage. Il s'assit au bord leva la main pour les saluer en souriant avec les yeux fermés (enfin on pense qu'il sourit car sa bouche était cachée un masque)

"- Ohayo minasan! Comment allez vous en cette belle journée?

\- Kakashi-sensei! Cela fait une 2h que l'on vous attend!

\- Oh! pardon, pardon, en fait quand j'etais sur le chemin pour venir ici j'ai croisé un chien blessé et ...

\- Menteur!" crièrent à l'unisson le blond et la fille

"hai, hai, bon sinon" il se tourna vers tsunade "Quelle est notre mission?

\- Oui mamie-tsunade, c'est quoi notre mission?

\- tsunade soupira au surnom donné par le blondie) Kakashi, Sai, Sakura et Naruto est d'un rang A ou même S, il y a quelques jours nous avons trouvé des documents écrit par Oroshimaru. Dessus il y écrit les lieux de ses anciens laboratoires, la plupart avaiant été trouvé mais un seul qui est près d'ici n'a pas encore été inspecté. Votre mission est donc d'aller là bas et de vérifier si l'endroit est sur et quel était les recherches que faisait ce foutu Oroshimaru!

\- Qui nous accompagnera Hokage-sama? (demande Kakashi)

\- Vous êtes la seul équipe qui ne soit pas en mission ou qui est assez qualifiée pour cette mission, donc il n'y aura que la team 7. Alors team 7, acceptez-vous la mission?

-hai hokage-sama / Tnunade sensei / mamie-tsunade"

Après que kakashi eut récupéré les documents concernant la mission, la team sortie de la salle de l'hokage. Suite à ce que la porte ce soit fermé, kakashi se tourna vers son équipe:

"Rentrez chez vous pour préparer vos affaire, la mission ne devrait durer pas plus que 3 jours, bon on se retrouve à l'entrée du village dans 2 heure, vous pouvez y aller." Après les paroles prononcées par leur sensei, les 3 adolescents ninjas sont partis pas avant avoir dit, à l'unissons "hai!".

* * *

Point de vue de Naruto:

Cela faisait longtemps que l'on avait eu un ordre de mission, mamie-Tsunade voulait que je me repose après avoir combattu pain. Cependant cela fait déjà des semaines que mes blessures sont guéries, mais mamie-Tsunade ne voulait pas que me surmène et que je prenne "des repos bien mérités" a-t-elle dit, nonobstant ses paroles je savais qu'elle était inquiète car j'avais faillis perdre possession de mon corps à cause de kyubi, si mon père n'était pas intervenu je serais mort aujourd'hui. Elle était parfois trop protectrice, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez elle: elle est pour moi celle qui se rapproche le plus d'une figure maternelle, non elle est même une mère de substitution pour moi. Bref, je suis hyper content que l'on nous ai donné une mission, je me suis donc précipitée chez moi et en quelque minutes j'étais déjà chez moi. J'ai pris mes clef, ouvert ma porte et je suis rentré:

"-Tadaima!

-..." **Comme d'habitude il n'y a pas de réponse, c'est normal je vis seul mais je devrais arrêter de faire cela à chaque fois, cela me donne toujours l'espoir que quelqu'un va me répondre 'okaeri', et à chaque fois je suis triste... Bon aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le droit de déprimer aujourd'hui j'ai une mission!**

J'ai donc enlevé mes chaussures et je suis rentrée dans le petit appartement, je passa 1h à prendre ce qu'il fallait et à voir si je n'avais rien oublié. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir pour me balader avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous je me suis tourner vers la petite table au milieu de la pièce principale et aussi vers la cuisine: il y avait des plats des restes de ramen, et le lait périmé que j'ai laissé ce matin sur la table. De plus des vêtements jonchaient le sol et le poussière régnait dans toutes les pièces. **Je devrais peut-être ranger et faire un peu de ménage, au cas où la mission durerait plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas que la moisissure vienne s'incruster.** Donc pour l'heure qu'il me restait je m'occupa à laver les outils de la cuisine, de jeter les déchets dans la poubelle, de sortir le poubelle, de laver mes vêtements et de les ranger et même de nettoyer mon appartement. Lorsque j'ai finis tous cela, il était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous, donc après avoir admiré mon travaille et avoir vérifié mon sac je suis sortis et je me suis rendus à l'entrée du village. Alors que j'approché de l'immense porte je vis Sai et Sakura (qui venaient apparemment d'arriver) mais aussi avec un grand étonnement je vis Kakashi-sensei debout à coté de mes coéquipiers. Je m'approcha du groupe et les salua:

"-yo, mina-san, alors Kakashi-sensei où allons nous?

\- Ah naruto tu es là, alors nous allons pouvoir y aller. Le laboratoire dOrochimaru se trouve à 1journée de marche, il se situ entre Suna et Konoha. Bon je vous direz les détail pendant la route, on donc y aller, tout le monde est prêt?

-hai!

\- ok, alors allons-y!" Après le signal toute l'équipe commenç à courir e suivant Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Point de vue général:

Cela fait maintenant une journée que l'équipe de Kakashi avait été envoyé et il étaient maintenant à seulement quelques mètres du laboratoire:

"Nous allons nous reposer là pour la nuit, il faut reprendre des forces on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver.

\- Kakashi-sensei?

\- oui Naruto?

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans?

\- Non naruto il peut tout avoir, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il n'est rien de choquant. Car j'ai déjà visitée un de ces laboratoires et dedans je me suis fait attaquer par un immense serpent. Donc pour être sur nos garde je veux que tout le monde dorme et se repose je prendrais la première surveillance, puis Naruto, Sakura et enfin Sai. Est-ce que c'est compris?

-hai!" Après avoir mangé sans feu bien sur (pour ne pas se aire repérer), ils se couchèrent et Kakashi prit la première garde, la nuit se passa sans tumultes. Dès l'aube Naruto était debout impatient de commencer les fouilles. Lorsque tous le monde fut réveillé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le labo. Le lieu était une grotte situé sous une petite colline.

"-je passe devant, Naruto et Sai vous me suivez, Sakura tu reste ici et tu garde l'entrée tu capture toutes personnes voulant sortir ou rentrer du repère.

-hai!

-Allez on y va!"

Ils sont donc entrés dans le laboratoire, la grotte qui été censé être vide depuis des années n'avait pas l'air si vide que ça, au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait il y avait de plus en plus de lumières qui fonctionnaient toutes. Alors que cela faisait déjà 5 minutes qu'ils marchaient ils atteignirent une porte qui devait mener au laboratoire.

C'est à ce moment là que Naruto (qui était passé en mode sage grâce à un de ses kage bunshin) parla:

"-I personnes derrière cette porte, 2 se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre et sont des ninjas et une autre personne (il fronça les sourcils) semble blessé mais je sens à peine son chakra je pense que c'est un civil mais... je trouve son chakra inhabituel je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer.

Kakashi hocha la tête et murmura "Sai", son élève hocha de la tête, il prit son pinceau et son rouleau et commença à dessiner une petite souris. _**Ninpō - Chōjū Giga** . _La petite souris prit vie et s'engouffra derrière la porte par l'ouverture sous la porte. Après quelques minutes, le petit animal fait d'encre revint et rentra dans le parchemin:

"-I pièces, les deux ninjas sont dans la dernière pièce, cependant la souris n'a pas trouvé la troisième personne, elle est sans doute dans l'une des salles fermé et qui n'étaient pas accessible à la souris, il y en a au moins 5.

-OK, alors Sai tu viens avec moi on s'occupe des 2ninjas, toi Naruto tu cherche la personne qui tu dis avoir sentis." Après un hochement collectif, les 3 ninjas entrèrent.

* * *

Point de vue de Naruto:

Nous entrâmes par la porte, Kakashi et Sai se sont tous les deux dirigés en silence ver la pièce du fond. Moi je me suis concentré pour ressentir où est cette 3ème personne, dans cette pièce il y avait 3 autres portes, deux à ma gauche et une à ma droite.

** Je le sens elle se trouve dans la pièce à droite, ce chakra... est vraiment étrange**. Je me dirigea donc vers la porte et essaya d'entrer mais elle ne s'ouvra pas:

"mince elle est fermée" Je m'attela donc à crocheter la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit enfin j'entendis des bruits de combats, les autre avaient dut commencer. J'entra dans la salle: il faisait tout noir en entrant, mes yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués, l'odeur était insupportable cela sentait le renfermé, la saleté et surtout une grande odeur de sang. J'entra dans la pièce pour trouver cette personne, il y avait une petite lumière au fond de la pièce et mes yeux s'adaptèrent vite. Alors que je m'avançais dans la pièce je le vis, elle était au fond de la pièce ses pied et ses mains étaient liés à des chaines reliées au mur.

"Mon dieu..." Le garçon attaché était un garçon 'environ 11 ans, il avait la peau sur les os et était couvert d'à peine une blouse d'hôpital aussi sale qu'était le sol de la pièce ainsi que le garçon. Il était blessé de partout et recouvert de sang soit sec soit qui coulait encore de ses blessures, et son visage recouvert par la saleté montrait la souffrance, ses cheveux noir était recouvert par la saleté et le sang. Je m'approcha de lui et commença à le détacher, le garçon chétif ouvrit soudant ses yeux bruns et recula par réflexe en émettant un petit cris.

"ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pur t'aider, je vais te faire sortir". C'est alors que ses yeux plein de douleur s'illuminèrent et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage, cela fit chavirer mon cœur, et il s'endormit.

"comment a-t-on put faire ça à ce garçon si petit? Comment a-t-il put survivre avec ses blessures? Et surtout qui est ce garçon?"

* * *

Voilà c'est finit j'espère qu'il vous à plut, encore désolé du retard

Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait dite moi si vous avez aimé et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, et préférez-vous cette longueur de texte ou bien comme le premier chapitre?

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible.


	3. Chapter 3: un étrange garçon

Chapitre 3 : un étrange garçon

Point de vue général :

_Du côté de Kakashi et Sai:_

Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une minute devant la salle où su trouvaient les deux ennemies:

"On va profiter du moment de surprise, quand je te fait signe on rentre", murmura Kakashi

Sai hocha la tête. Kakashi regarda par la porte ouverte discrètement, et attendit en observant les deux personne présente dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes, ces deux personnes venaient de s'assoir sur les chaises autour de la table qu'il y avait au milieu de la salle. Les ennemies leur faisant dos, Kakashi fit signe a Sai de rentrer. Sans faire de bruit les deux ninjas rentrèrent alors que les deux autre discutaient:

"- Tu crois qu'ils vont rentrer bientôt?

\- cela fait à peine une heure qu'ils sont partis, et puis de toute façon c'est pareil car ils ne nous disent presque aucun mot donc qu'ils soit la ou pas c'st pareil pour moi

-ouais tu as raison, par contre j'aimerais pas être à la place du gamin

\- ouais moi aussi, il est si jeune ... Mais bon tous ça ne nous concerne pas notre mission est juste de garantir la sécurité des...", c'est à ce moment là que Kakashi et Sai attrapèrent tous deux les deux autres ninjas qui parlaient tranquillement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Les deux ninjas de konoha les ligotèrent et Kakashi commença à les interroger:

"- qui êtes-vous? et qu'elle est votre mission? (les deux ninjas se mirent à rire)

\- pitoyable ninja de konoha, croyez-vous que l'on va se laisser attraper aussi facilement, notre mission est de protéger les recherches et nous ne frayeront pas!" C'est alors que l'un des deux se mordit la langue et alors qu'un filet de sang, il s'effondra. Quant à l'autre ninja ligoté il fut entouré soudainement d'une lumière blanche:

"Sai! couche toi!" Alors que les deux de Konoha se jetaient par terre le plus loin possible de la lumière, l'ennemies explosa. La pièce fut vite envahit de fumé et de flamme. Après quelques minutes une autre explosion se fit entendre au fond de la pièce. Kakashi se releva, attrapa Sai et courut vers l'autre pièce.

"Naruto, il faut sortir! prend tous ce que tu peux et tu sors!" Kakashi cria à son oreillette, mais malheureusement il ne put pas entendre la réponse de Naruto car ses oreilles sifflaient encore à cause de l'explosion.

* * *

Point de vue de Naruto:

"eh, petit tu m'entend?" **Mince il ne se réveille pas**, je m'accroupie devant le garçon et je vis sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser lentement: **au moins il respire**. Je fis le tour de la pièce, mais tous ce qu'il y avait été des toilettes et un plateau de repas vide posé par terre.

" Je vais voir dans l'autre pièce si il y a la clef pour tes chaînes, mais t'inquiète pas je reviens". Je courus dans la pièce où j'étais précédemment et je chercha tous ce qui pourrait ressembler à une clef.

"Naruto, il faut sortir! prend tous ce que tu peux et tu sors!" **Mince!** Alors que je posais les yeux sur une des nombreuses tables présentes dans la pièce, je vis un étrange sac qui devait sans doute appartenir au garçon. Je décide donc de le prendre et de mettre le plus de papiers et de cahiers dans ce sac et dans le mien.

Quand les sac fut plein je vie Kakashi arriver avec Sai sur son dos.

* * *

Point de vue général:

Kakashi, avec Sai sur son dos, entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Naruto.

"- Naruto, il faut sortir le laboratoire risque de s'effondrer à tout moment, un des deux ninjas ont fait sauté la salle du fond et je pense que ce n'est pas la seule bombe ici, alors on sort maintenant!

\- hai Kakashi-sensei, mais allez devant je dois aller dans la pièce da côté je vous rejoint de suite" Kakashi hocha la tête, il sortit de la pièce et Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers la 'cellule'.

**Bon je voulais trouver la clef pour lui enlever immédiatement ses chaînes mais je vais devoir forcer les chaînes du mur et lui enlever plus tard. **C'est à ce moment précis qu'une bombe se décida à exploser. **Mince il faut faire vite.**

Naruto se dirigea donc rapidement vers le garçon et força les chaînes, ce fut facile car elles étaient très usées.

"kage boushin no jutsu" un clone de naruto apparut et prit les sacs que Naruto lui tendit, et l'original prit délicatement le garçon qui paressait minuscule dans les bras de Naruto.

Les deux Naruto sortirent de la cellule et coururent le plus vite possible en dehors de la salle. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le couloir qui menait vers la sortis, une troisième bombe explosa dans la salle qu'il venaient de quitter. Naruto courut dans le vers la sortie où il rejoint son équipe.

Quand il arriva, Sai ouvrit les yeux et se releva, Sakura finit de soigner Kakashi-sensei et Kakashi-sensei regardait Naruto.

"- Naruto? Qui Est-ce?, demanda Kakashi (les deux autres se tournèrent vers Naruto)

\- c'est la troisième personnes dont je vous avez parlé, il était enfermé dans une petite cellule qui se trouvait adjacente à la première pièce." Naruto le posa délicatement devant Sakura:

" Il a besoin de soin Sakura!" Les trois autre ninjas regardèrent attentivement le garçon et il furent tous les trois choqué par le tous le sang qui coulait ou qui était séché sur le petit: un être vivant normal n'aurait pas pu survivre à ça, surtout que ce garçon était minuscule.

* * *

point de vus de Sakura:

Je réprima mon envie de pleurer devant les horreurs qu'avait du subir le garçonnet: ses jambes étaient cassées, la plupart de ses articulation foulées, de multiples déchirures sur les muscles de ses membre, des ecchymoses sur tous les corps et surtout sur le visage. Il avait des coupures de partout sur le corps: certaines déjà fermées mais qui avaient pas du tout été traitées, d'autre infectées, et d'autres toujours ouvertes notamment celle sur sa tête où se dégageait beaucoup de sang, ses cheveux été recouvert du sang de la blessure qui pourrait s'infecter à tous moment avec la saleté du corps du petit. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut une blessures sur son torse, elle partait d'en bas de son épaule jusqu'à son ventre, de plus elle était très profond et un filet de sang continuait à couler. De plus l'aspect de la blessure donnait l'impression que elle avait été faite depuis quelques jours mais que alors qu'elle commençait à se refermer quelqu'un l'avait rouverte.

Je m'assis à côté du petit et commença à lui donner les premiers soins.

* * *

Point de vus général:

Pendant que Sakura soignait le garçon, Naruto rejoignit son sensei en s'asseyant à côté de lui et lui montra ce qu'il avait trouvé.

"- J'ai pris tous ce que j'ai pu, dans mon sac il y a surtout des papiers et dans celui que je pense être celui du garçon, il y a des feuilles et des cahiers du laboratoire. Mais il y avait aussi d'autre affaires dans le sac qui doivent surement appartenir au garçon.

"- ok Naruto bon boulot on regardera tous ça avec hokage-sama"

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sakura finit enfin de s'occuper du garçon et elle se tourna vers son groupe:

"- J'ai effectué les premiers soins mais il faut impérativement qu'il soit traité le plus vite possibles car il est beaucoup trop blessé je ne peux pas faire plus seule. Cependant on ne peut pas de suite le déplacer il va falloir attendre au moins jusqu'à demain matin.

\- ok sakura, dit Kakashi

\- ah et aussi il faudrait le laver car je ne vois surement pas toutes les blessures à cause de la saleté, mais aussi car ça ne mène à rien de traiter une blessure si elle s'infecte à cause de le saleté."

Kakashi hocha la tête et décida que Sai allaient chasser car le garçon si il se réveille devait manger autre chose que de la nourriture de ninja, Sakura devait mettre trouver un bon emplacement de camps et le mettre en place, pour finir Kakashi et Naruto devaient aller laver le garçon.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber alors que Sai faisait chauffer le diner sur le feu que Sakura avait fait, Naruto, Kakashi et le garçon arrivèrent au camps:

"- Cà vos à prit du temps!, dit Sakura

\- On a essayé de pas aller trop vite pour le petit et puis en aurait dit que la saleté c'était incrustée! (Naruto)

\- Naruto passe le moi je vais lui aire des bandages" Naruto s'approcha et le posa à côté de Sakura, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de celle si en voyant que les cheveux si noir du garçon été maintenant châtain. Sa peaux été aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et il avait de grands cils brin, **si il n'y avait pas de gonflement ou d'ecchymose ou de coupure sur son visage il serait siii mignon!**

Après l'avoir bandé, avoir mangé ( en gardant une part pour le petit au cas où il se réveillerait ) et que après de multiples disputes Kakashi ait donné son sac de couchage au petit, ils se couchèrent et prirent chacun leur garde à leur tour tout au long de la nuit.

Un jour plus tard à Konoha (ils ont mis plus de temps car il sont allé moins vite pour évier de trop secouer le garçon)

Ils rejoignirent donc le village alors que le soleil venait de se lever, après s'être présenter aux gardes et leur avoir demandé de dire à l'hokage de les rejoindre à l'hôpital ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers le bâtiment médicale.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'hokage:

Tsunade faisait les cents pas depuis ce matin, elle était inquiète car l'équipe de Naruto aurait du rentrer hier. Alors qu'elle s'écroula sur son siège, shisune entra d'un coup dans la salle:

"- tsunade-sama la team 7 vient de rentrer ils vous attendent à l'hôpitnnal!

\- À l'hôpital?" Elle se leva d'un coup et se rendit vers le bâtiment médical.

"- Il sont blessé? Mais que ç´est-il passé?

\- Je ne sais pas Tsunade-sama, on m'a juste dit de vous amener au plus vite là en bas"

Les deux femmes arrivèrent vite au lieu de rendez-vous et elles furent conduites rapidement par une infirmière vers un couloir où ils se trouvait deux portes. L'une était à droite et l'autre se trouvait au fond avec un écriteau au dessus allumé en rouge avec comme inscription 'salle d'opération n°2'.

"- Hokage-sama l'équipe de kakashi-sama vient de rentrer ils sont dans la salle à notre droite, cependant ils ont ramené avec eu un garçonnet qui est dans un état critique et est actuellement opéré. Ses blessures sont très graves, est-ce que vous pourriez...

\- il est là bas?, Tsunade désigna à l'infirmière la porte du fond.

-hai.

Tsunade se dirigea rapidement vers la salle du fond et entra.

* * *

Point de vue général avec la team 7:

Cela faisait déjà 1 jour qu'ils étaient rentré, il était 10h du matin et Tsunade entra enfin dans la salle avec le garçon derrière elle endormis sur un lit que poussait des infermières. Elles placèrent le lit au milieu de la salle et sortirent. Tsunade soupira:

" Le garçon n'est plus en danger il ne lui reste que quelques coupures et d'ecchymoses, il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Bon maintenant pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il c'est passé là bas et qui est ce garçon"

Kakashi se leva de sa chaise et rangea le livre qu'il lisait dans son sac, c'est alors qu'il commença à faire son rapport.

Après une dixaine de minutes, Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto:

"- Alors tu l' as trouvé dans une pièce fermé et il était enchainé à un mur et puis...

\- Je suis allé cherché dans la salle ou j'étais avant si il n'y avait pas de clef pour le libéré mais je n'ai pas trouvé et Kakashi-sensei est arrivé alors j'ai pris tous se que je pouvais, j'ai cassé ses chaines et je l'ai transporté jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Et qu'Est-ce que tu..." elle fut soudain interrompue par le frottement venant du lit. Ils se tournèrent tous vers celui qui été précédemment endormit, le garçon venait de bouger et ses paupières s'agitaient.

* * *

Point de vue de Tsuna :

**Tout n'était que obscurité et vide, tous ce que je sentais c'était mais blessures: j'ai tellement mal... Puis je sentis des bras d'une chaleur douce et réconfortante, je me sentais tellement bien. Et puis plus rien, le vide comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu, ni chaleur ni froideur ni blessure ni douleur, rien il y avait juste moi et mes pensé. Moi? Mais qui est moi?**

** Puis soudain je commença à entendre des sons, de la musique?, non c'était des voix... Mais que disaient t-elles? Je veux savoir! Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent? Le lit oú j'étais été vraiment mielleux c'est vraiment agréable, un lit? Quand est- ce que je suis allé me coucher? Puis je me souviens de tout et mes paupières s'ouvrirent petit à petit : ah oui quelqu'un été venut me chercher, enfin...**

"- il revient à lui!, un garçon blond savança vers lui, eh ça va? Je m'appelle Naruto, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé, et toi tu est qui?

\- doucement Naruto! Laisse lui un peu d'air! Il vient de se réveiller!, une fille aux cheveux rose (?!) cria sur le blond appelé Naruto

\- Je... Je..," tous les regard se tournèrent vers moi. Je fus un peu désorienté de toute cette attention et quelque minutes passèrent, et enfin je me décida à parler avec le plus de sérieux que je puisse faire paraître malgrè ma peur de ces personnes que je ne connaiçais pas.

" Je m'appelle Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi, merci de m'avoir sauvé"

* * *

Et voilà désolé de toute cette attente, j'avais mon bac blanc de français à réviser, mais grâce à toutes ses révisions j'ai eu 16/20! Bref merci de me suivre And se you the next!


	4. Chapter 4 De surprenantes nouvelles

Désolé les amis du retard mais bon cette année je suis en terminal S donc je suis débordée ! J'en peux plus est ce que vous pensez comme moi que les profs veulent nous tuer ? Bref désolé de l'attente et je vais après avoir posté ce chapitre, je vais réécrire les chapitres précédents. Je me suis relus et je me suis dit : oh my god ! Toutes les fautes et les répétitions ! Et puis ça ne donne pas l'impression que je voulais. Bref même si j'aurai aimé avoir Naruto, Tsuna et Kyoya pour moi toute seule, Reborn ne m'appartient pas pareil pour Naruto.

* * *

\- Je... Je...," tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je fus un peu désorienté de toute cette attention et quelques minutes passèrent, et enfin je me décidai à parler avec le plus de sérieux que je puisse faire paraître malgré ma peur de ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

" Je m'appelle Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi, merci de m'avoir sauvé"

* * *

Chapitre 4 :De surprenantes nouvelles

Ça fait maintenant quelques minutes que le silence c'était emparé de la salle, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles :

Attendais, qu'avez –vous dit ?

Je m'appelle Tsunade je suis l'Hokage du village caché de Konoha, la ville de ninja dans le pays du feu

Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, vous n'avez pas dit ninja ? Non ? Et puis c'est quoi un Hokage ?

Oui j'ai bien dis des ninjas, mais tu ... (Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car une tête blonde lui coupa la parole)

Euh, tu ne connais pas ce qu'est un Hakage, Tsunayoshi ?

Non pas du tout, et puis je suis où là ?

Tu es dans un hopital à konoha Sawada-san _(Tsunade)_

Mais qu'est-ce que fais ic…

Je nu pas la tête de finir que des images furent propulsés dans ma tête. « Ah oui j'ai été enlevé »

Ça va Sawada-san ? _(Kakashi)_

Um ? Ah oui (rigole) oui ça va je … Je me suis juste rappelé quelque chose (Je souris car je ne voulais pas que ces personnes s'inquiètent plus, ils ont déjà tellement fait)

Tsunayoshi te rappelle tu ce qu'il s'est passé ? _(Naruto)_

Oui bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu ne pas me rappeler ? Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui m'a sauvé non ? (La tête blonde hocha la tête)

Oui, en fait nous étions en train de fouiller cet endroit où tu te trouvé, et je t'ai vu allongé dans cette pièce (sa voix tressaillit)

Oui, merci du fond du cœur. Je te dois tout. Sans toi je serai encore là-bas…

Dis-moi Sawada, d'où viens-tu ? Que faisais tu là bas ? (je soupire)

Je viens de Nanimori au japon, alors que j'allais à l'école on m'a en quelque sorte enlevé et je me suis retrouvé là-bas. Je ne sais même plus combien de jour je suis resté là-bas, tous ce que je me souviens se sont ses personnes en blouse blanche et puis tous ce qu'ils ont fait. (À ce moment précis tout le monde baissa la tête, comme si ce qui m'étais arrivé était de leurs fautes)

Sais-tu pourquoi ils t'avaient enlevé ? Et aussi si tu y arrive peux-tu me dire ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

De cette question s'ensuivit un silence de mort, tous me regardaient.

Je me mordis la lèvre légèrement et baissa les yeux. Je ne peux pas leur raconter qu'ils m'ont enlevé car je possède une flamme de volonté mourante. Et qu'ils m'ont pris pour tester mon corps et mes flammes. Mais en même temps ils ont été si gentil avec moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient même pas. Je soupire.

Ils m'ont enlevé car je possède une sorte de pouvoir en moi suis est très rare. Ainsi grâce à moi ils voulaient tester ce pouvoir, et voir jusqu'où mon corps pouvait supporter. Donc ils ont fait toutes sortes d'expériences

Sans que je me rende compte ma voix se saccada de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure, Tsunade-san qui se trouvait devant mon lit d'hôpital me prit soudain dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui me rappelle kaa-san. Puis elle recula.

C'est bon tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, maintenant tu es en sécurité (elle sourit et toutes les personnes présentent firent de même, tous sauf une certaine fille qui s'avança l'air préoccupé)

Eu mina-san (« tout le monde ») est-ce que vous connaissez l'endroit d'où ce garçon vient ? Car moi non, Nanimori ? Au Japon ? Je ne connais rien. (Elle se tourna vers moi) Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais il n'existe aucun endroit même dans les autres pays qui s'appelle comme cela.

Maintenant que tu le mentionne, c'est vrai que ne connais pas ce lieu _(Tsunade)_

Je fronce à ce moment précis les sourcils.

Ils ne connaissaient pas le Japon, Nanimori je comprendrai, mais le Japon ?

C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise que je ne connaissais pas non plus de pays du feu. Et quelques mots s'échappent ainsi de ma bouche en un murmure :

Un autre monde ?

Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Un autre monde ? Tu veux dire que tu viendrais d'un autre monde que le nôtre ? _(Kakashi), _(Mince ça m'a échappé, mais une impression me dit que j'avais juste, comme celle que j'avais eu avant de me faire kidnapper, est-ce ce que Reborn appelle l'hyper intuition ? Surement)

Ça serait logique (tout le monde furent surprit d'entendre la voix de Naruto qui s'était tut depuis déjà quelques minutes), déjà son accent pas comme le nôtre, ou bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les ninjas, ou qu'il vienne d'un pays que l'on ne connait pas.

J'hoche la tête comme si tous venaient de s'expliquer, je regarde ainsi ce garçon l'air admiratif. Alors que les autres autour de lui furent totalement étonné de l'intelligence que faisait preuve leur camarade. Je pu voir dans les yeux du blond une lueur de tristesse mais quelque chose de plus profond se cachait derrière ses profonds yeux bleus.

Après cette révélation, personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne. Cela fait déjà une heure qu'ils parlaient et donc Tsunade finis par dire :

Bon Sawada on va laisser te reposer, mais avant ça il faut que je te dise de ne rien faire d'imprudent car tu es encore gravement blessé. Je suis étonnée et soulagée que tu as pu survivre à tes blessures mais aussi que tu sois déjà tellement en forme ! (L'habitude des entrainements de Reborn, pauvre Tsuna !). Bref repose-toi quand même un peu et évite de bouger.

Elle se tourna vers une femme qui été resté près d'elle pendant toute l'heure (Shizune) et prit les affaires qu'il y avait dans ces bras. En cet instant précis quelque chose surgit et se jeta sur moi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé, je posterai le prochain chapitre bientôt.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, elle est attirante la classe toute blanche là non ? Vas-y clique dessus, appuies et laisses un commentaire ? Please ! (Non je ne suis pas désespérée Xd)

Et bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont comme moi et qui passe leur bac laissez-vous aussi un commentaire pour vous plaindre de vos profs.


	5. Chapter 5: Ami ou ennemi ?

Salut tout le monde ! ça fait juste quelques jours que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre et comme j'ai encore une inspiration je poste la suite^^ j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes précédents chapitres, et surtout merci à ceux qui ont mis en favoris, suivit ou laissé un commentaire. Je tiens surtout à remercier Ryuu and Natsu, angicat, amelieprosper, alexandra919, minimiste.

Pour Shinonema :

Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant.

J'espère que le chapitre précédent ta plus et que lui aussi te plaira.

Voilà, mina-san ! Bonne lecture

Je ne possède malheureusement pas Naruto et Tsuna.

* * *

Précédemment :

Elle se tourna vers une femme qui été resté près d'elle pendant toute l'heure _(Shizune) _et prit les affaires qu'il y avait dans ces bras. En cet instant précis quelque chose surgit et se jeta sur moi.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ami ou ennemi ?

Alors que Tsunade-sama allait remettre ses affaires à cet étrange garçon, une chose surgit de nulle part et allait se jeter sur le chétif jeune homme. Sans m'en rendre compte je bondis entre cette chose et Tsunayoshi, et l'attrapa.

Kakashi ? _(Tsunade)_

C'est alors que je vis la forme de cette ''chose'' et pris un kunai pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

Tout d'un coup, sans que personne ne puisse bouger, Tsunayoshi se jeta sur moi attrapa la chose que je tenais.

\- Natsu!

Le garçon nous défiait du regard, ce chétif garçon de tout à l'heure n'était pas celui qui se tenait devant nous à cet instant. En effet c'est comme si deux personnes différentes se tenait devant nous. Son air sérieux, et ce regard qui nous disait clairement que l'on ne devait pas s'opposait à lui nous donnait l'impression que l'on avait devant nous un guerrier aguerrit.

\- Qui est tu réellement ? (Je brandis mon kunai devant moi)

Il baissa son regard où c'était échappé une lueur de tristesse ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolé et aussi merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé

Il baissa la tête, et encore une fois personne ne put bouger quand, d'une vitesse incroyable comparable à l'éclaire jaune de Konoha, il prit les affaires des mains de l'hokage, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola loin de nous. Attendez, attendez quoi ? Il s'est envolé ?

\- Oaa ! Trop cool ! Vous avez vu ça, il s'est envolé ! Et vous avez vu ses cheveux et ses mains ? (Naruto)

\- Il faut vite le retrouver ! C'est un ennemi maintenant poursuivez le !

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Pourquoi un ennemi ? Il n'a rien fait ! (Sakura soupire)

\- Naruto-baka, tu ne comprends pas ? Une personne bougeant comme ça sans que personne ne puisse réagir est forcément un espion d'un autre village !

\- Mais non ! On a déjà dit qu'il venait d'un monde parallèle de plus il ne connait rien d'ici ! Et puis il n'a pas l'air d'être notre ennemie, sinon il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de regards ! (S'écria la tête blonde)

\- Naruto ! Résigne-toi ! Ne fais pas l'enfant tu sais très bien que s'il est un espion nous ne pouvons pas le laisser s'échapper

\- Mais ...

\- Ça suffit Naruto ! Il faut se dépêcher ! (Tsunade)

Comme mon élève je trouvais ça étrange que ce garçon soit un espion, pourtant pendant un instant j'ai cru voir un véritable prédateur (carnivore power !), mais pouvait-il réellement être un ennemi ? J'en doute, mais on est obligé de le pourchasser car s'il est vraiment un espion ça pourrait couter cher pour le village.

Tsunade sortit, suivit par Shizune et Sakura. J'allais sortir quand je vis Naruto qui ne bougeait pas. Ainsi j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de venir, mais soudain je vis son regard et je compris. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tous c'est ce que j'ai désespérément envie de faire aussi. De plus je lui ai toujours appris de faire ça donc tous ce que je peux faire c'est le soutenir.

\- Naruto ? (Il me vit enfin) sois prudent OK ?

Il hocha la tête et je sortis un sourire au visage car je venais de voir et de comprendre que Naruto n'étais plus un enfant et qu'il suit le chemin qu'il s'est fixé. Minato-sensei et Kushina-sama seraient si fier de toi Naruto, comme je lui suis à cet instant.

* * *

L'autre monde :

La réunion venait à peine de commencer que toutes les personnes autour de moi était en train de hurler, et de se battre. Il y a quelques semaines je les aurais tous mordu à mort, mais depuis que l'omnivore n'est plus là tout est ennuyeux.

Cependant un tel chahut ne pouvait pas être accepté. Seul deux personnes pouvaient les arrêter, la première ayant disparu, je me rabats ainsi vers la seconde. Je jetai un regard noir au grand bébé carnivore pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait intervenir et que s'il ne le faisait pas c'est moi qui m'en chargerai.

Le bébé soupira puis se leva sur ses jambes, prit le caméléon qui se changea en pistolet et il tira en l'air. Tous les herbivores se turent.

\- le prochain qui cri ou se bat obtient un trou dans son corps c'est compris ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête sauf moi (Et Mukuro qui était étrangement calme)

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Que dirai Tsuna en vous voyant ? (Tous baissèrent la tête) Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous contrôler sans votre ciel ? Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Tsuna a disparu, nous avons enfin trouvé l'endroit où il se trouve et grâce aux effort de Spanner et Shoishi nous pouvons le rejoindre (j'en sur Reborn ne mentionne pas Gianini qui au fond de la salle se faisait tout petit avec encore la trace de la chaussure de Reborn sur le visage et d'autres marques faite par erreurs par les gardiens de la 10ème génération)

\- Ainsi nous savons que Tsuna s'est retrouvé dans un autre monde que le nôtre. Je suis sûr que même si 3 semaines sont passées, Tsuna est encore en vie, il n'est pas mon élève pour rien. Nous avons trouvé le moyen de le rejoindre mais nous n'avons la possibilité de n'envoyer seulement 4 personne. Donc après réflexion, nous avons décidé avec le neuvième d'envoyer : Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro et Hibari.

\- je ne suis EXTRÊMEMENT pas d'accord ! Je veux aller sauver mon ototo (jeune frère : surnom affectueux pour ce qui ne connaisse pas le manga)

\- Moi aussi je veux sauver Tsuna-nii (Lambo)

\- moi aussi je veux sauver boss (chrome)

Le bébé soupira.

\- vous ne pouvez pas, tu as Kyoko à protéger et puis Tsuna ne voudrai pas que tu la laisse pour venir le sauver, et il ne voudra pas que vous y alliez chrome Lambo. Et puis il faut que des gardiens restent pour montrer aux autres familles que rien ne se passe, que la 10ème génération est toujours là. Sinon nous risquons de rentrer en guerre.

Ils baissèrent la tête en sachant que Reborn avait raison.

\- Très bien maintenant que c'est réglé, suivez-moi vous quatre.

* * *

Monde ninja :

Ça fait déjà quelques minutes que je m'étais envolé de l'hôpital et que maintenant je courais, je suis épuisé physiquement d'avoir utilisé mes flammes dans mon état. Natsu qui me réconfortait sur mon épaule, ne pouvait prendre la taille à peine plus grande que ma main puisque j'avais épuisé beaucoup trop d'énergie lors de ma fuite. Mes blessures c'était même ré-ouvertes et du sang en coulait, il ne faudra pas même 30 minutes avant que mon corps manque de sang et donc d'oxygène et que je m'effondre.

Je ne peux pas continuer comme cela, mon corps ne va pas tenir, mais il le faut ! Sinon ils vont me rattraper. Soudain je vis la lisière d'une forêt.

Je suivis mon intuition et courus vers elle. En quelques secondes je l'avais atteint, et j'étais rentré dedans. Cependant, après 10 minutes de courses dans cette foret et aucun refuge trouve. Mon corps s'arrêta sans que je le demande et s'écroula par terre.

Non je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Il faut que je continue !

Mais mon corps en avait décidé autrement, je ne pouvais plus bouger ma vision devin vite flou. Je vis soudain une silhouette qui s'approcha rapidement de moi.

Mince ils m'ont rattrapé...

Et je m'évanouis incapable de réagir.

* * *

Voilà voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avais aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ne trouvez - vous pas cette case blanche attirante ?

Bref vous voir bientôt ^^


End file.
